dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Elam
Pronounced "EE-lem" Life Early life Elam was the son of Shem and grandson of Noah, and born before the Great Flood. He well remembered the Ark later, recalling how his grandfather helped deliver an elephant calf. For a while after the Ark's landing, he lived with his family, until as a teenager, he was kidnapped and enslaved by Morgan. Slavery and meeting Sapphira Elam was kidnapped from his family and enslaved by Morgan in the Third Circle, as a bricklayer and one of the only two human slaves (all the others were female underborns). He first enters the series in The Eye of the Oracle, when he makes friends with one underborn—the Oracle of Fire Sapphira Adi (at that time called Mara)—when she feeds him soup through a hole in the wall, believing him to be a mouse which she had named Qadar. She finds out he is human when he speaks to her after listening to her tell bedtime stories to Paili. They both inadvertently eat from the Tree of Life when it produced fruit, thus rendering both of them ageless, and refused Morgan's soup tainted with the fruit from the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil. Due to Sapphira's exploits in the surface world, hundreds of years pass before they encounter one another again. As part of a plot to kill Sapphira, Naamah imprisons Elam in the Sixth Circle, where she sings endless songs to him, trying to tempt him into killing Sapphira. He escaped by feigning surrender to the songs, but instead tricks Morgan and helps Sapphira escape. Sapphira sings to him of the love of Elohim (God), and Elam is renewed. Guarding the Dragons Sapphira, using her ability to create portals with fire, leaves Elam with a priest on Earth to begin his new duty: that of protecting the transformed dragons. He takes a job at a dock in England, renaming himself Markus. He works to lay false trails for the slayers and covers evidence of the dragons' presence. Eventually he meets and befriends a friend to Patrick Nathanson (once the dragon Valcor) and through him meets the anthrozil [Gabriel, and witnesses his transformation to light energy by Excalibur's beam. Later he warns Hannah Drake (formerly Thigocia) of the dragonslayer Devin's approach, and helps her escape. The Quest for Heaven's Altar in Enoch's Ghost, Elam receives word from Merlin that he has to have a new task: enter the Bridgelands through the Second Circle and search for Heaven's Altar. His new quest went wrong from the beginning, when the "trail of blood" he was to follow, ended abruptly. By luck he found the Caitiff's forest and Glewlwyd, the gatekeeper. On his third attempt he managed to prove to Glewlwyd that he was Elam by naming his mother's favorite color, and was transported to the Bridgelands. There he crossed Zeno's Chasm by the bridge, despite the temptations of Semiramis to take an easier path. He quickly met Dikaios, a talking horse, and Naamah, now a broken and repentant harlot to whom Elam offered his forgiveness. They became his traveling companions as he searched the Bridgelands for first a prophetic wall which Naamah sang to, then Heaven's Altar. Here he met Acacia and Paili (Sapphira's blood sister and foster sister, two underborns he knew from his time as a slave), and the prophet Enoch. Enoch sent him to find men who could stand in the way of Mardon's electric current as he tried to combine Heaven and Earth. The men he was looking for arrived by chance not minutes later, but ran when they realised one of their enemies was a Naphil. Naamah then gave her life to stop the electric current, and passed to the Hall of Martyrs. His work in the Bridgelands finished, Elam was then sent to Second Eden, where he was to become the people's "warrior chief" according to a prophecy of Enoch's. Warrior Chief of Second Eden Once in Second eden, Elam's needed to journey from his entry point to Founder's Village. After Acacia and Abraham nearly drowned in the monthly flood, they were caught in Adam's Swamp by their enemies, Flint's men. They were seperated, with Elam being set loose, Acacia escaping on Dikaios, and Abraham being held prisoner. Eventually all ended up in Founder's Village, though Acacia temporarily lost her fire-making skills from exhaustion, and Abraham suffered an arrow-wound in his ankle. Elam's leadership only got rockier when Angel, a well-respected widow, lied, delaying the return of Makaidos and bringing Goliath and the Nephilim to Second Eden. Elam soon proved himself worthy, however, with a good training program and careful planning. Though they lost Roxil, their ragtag army was boosted by the arrival of several dragons, an anthrozil, and a group of experienced knights. Eventually, it was largely through Elam's leadership that Morgan, Devin, the Nephilim, Mardon, Semiramis, and the Watchers were ultimately defeated in the climactic battle in The Bones of Makiados. Relationship with Sapphira Adi After first meeting and becoming friends in the Third Circle prior to the Tower of Babel, Sapphira and Elam saw very little of one another until Elam foils Morgan's plot to kill Sapphira. When he rescued her and she renewed him by singing Enoch's songs of Elohim to him, their friendship was truly solidified. Especially after eating from the Tree of Life, they shared a special bond as the only two permanently immortal beings when were not fighting for evil. They met briefly several times throughout the next five thousand years, eventually coming to care deeply for one another. Whenever they saw each other but were to far away to speak or touch, they would wiggle their fingers, which was a reminder of how Sapphira had kept Elam alive by feeding him from her hand, and was their sign for "I love you." However, they are not truly reunited until almost the end of The Bones of Makaidos, when Sapphira returns from her four-year stint with Bonnie in the Ovulum. Bonnie tells Elam that there is a "very old woman" who urgently needs to speak with him. Upon finding out it is Sapphira, Elam is rendered speechless, and despite that the battle with Morgan's army is imminent, refuses to move "until my Sapphira has said what she needs to say". They confess their love in words at last, and Elam proposes marriage, giving Sapphira a rubellite as an engagement ring. They then fight side by side in the climactic battle. In the final chapter, they are married in a triple wedding with Billy and Bonnie and Ashley and Walter, and afterwards are established as king and queen of Second Eden. Together, they promote technological innovation to build on Ashley Stalworth's and Walter Foley's progress. Bible References In Genesis, chapter 10, verse 22, Elam is listed as a son of Shem, though he is not mentioned as having any descendants. However, people known as the Elamites are briefly mentioned a couple other times through the Old Testament. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Prophets